Black Rain
by MichelleKelly
Summary: AU. Kisara is Kaiba's Psyciatrist. He sees her once a week, and after several sessions finally has a small breakthrough. When a storm traps them in her apartment chaos ensues and leads somewhere they never expected. Posted by request, Rating upped for smut.
1. Chapter 1

He had always thought therapy was for people with mental issues, or depression yet Seto Kaiba found himself sitting in the waiting room of a psychiatrist. Casually, he reflected on the events, the burnout that led to him taking time out of his day to talk about non sense. Finally, his name was called and he was led into the dark, distinguished office. Behind the dark cherry wood desk sat Dr. Kisara, the fair haired woman that was in charge of his mental recovery. She had wide blue eyes covered with black horn rimmed glasses. Her voice was calm, soothing, and she treated Kaiba with respect.

"How was your week Seto?" she asked as she drew the drapes. The office was cast in shadows and darkness. It made him feel more comfortable, knowing she couldn't read his face.

"Fairly normal. Didn't sleep well though," he answered. Kisara wrote on her notepad thoughtfully, before she began to chew on the end of her pen.

"Are you having nightmares?" Kaiba smirked in the shadows.

"That's relative," he quipped. She wouldn't let him get away with evasive answers.

"That doesn't answer my question," she scolded firmly. Kaiba bit his lip while he prepared to answer the invasive question.

"Yes, I'm having nightmares," he admitted, painfully, shamefully. Nightmares were a sign of weakness, proof of vulnerability. He hated coming to terms with something that he couldn't control.

"And what are these nightmares about?" he questions probed deeper, cracking the walls that he had spent years building around himself. Seto looked at his hands, folded in his lap and took several deep breaths.

"The only thing they all have in common is Gozaburo," he confessed in a shaky voice that seemed to belong to someone else. Kisara rocked in her office chair, delicate hands folded in her lap.

"Gozaburo seems to be the root of most of your issues. I think it's about time we talked about him," she guided softly. Kaiba winced in the shadows.

"No," he stated simply. She sighed, knowing it would be an uphill battle to get him to talk. Leaning back, she crossed her legs and tapped her heeled shoe on the floor.

"Then why do you bother coming to therapy if you're not willing to confront the root of your problems?" she questioned thoughtfully. He was caught slightly off guard.

"Because I don't have problems, I can't confront what I don't have," he quipped back. Rewarded with another sigh from his doctor he smirked, thinking he had the upper hand.

"You have constant recurring nightmares, relationship and intimacy issues, you're Narcissistic to a fault, and you seem to be in denial of all of it. I'd call that a problem Seto," she injected professionally. The man was caught between a rock and a hard place. Everything she had just said was true, but he couldn't admit that, but denying it would only prove her point. Either way he was screwed. The was a long pregnant pause while he formulated his response.

"And who decided that these were problems and not personality traits?" he deviated. Forcing a wry smile Kisara opened the blinds blinding him with warm sunlight.

"Nightmares are not a personality trait, and neither is the inability to identify with human emotions and failure to bond with people. I'll give you the Narcissism and one night stands you admitted to as part of your personality, but the rest doesn't belong," she declared firmly, gauging his reaction. Kaiba remained stoic, refusing to show his emotions in the light. He hated her tactics, she didn't beat around the bush. The same things he hated about her, were the same things he liked about her. He loved how she used her mind, but hated how she used it to delve inside his head. With another sigh she went back to her original topic, and shuttered the blinds again casting the office in shadows.

"Now, tell me about Gozaburo," she ordered in a firm, sweet voice. Kaiba shifted uncomfortably and folded his hands in his lap. He was quiet, reflecting on the monster that adopted him. Finally, words found their way to his mouth.

"Gozaburo adopted me and Mokuba when I was ten. He didn't see me as a child, but as a machine to be fine tuned and worked constantly. I was allowed seven hours of sleep a night, and three meals at his instruction but...I never got to make friends because I was home schooled, I didn't get to go to the park or have fun because Gozaburo thought it was a waste. He was very loud, stern and violent. It was hard to know what to expect from him. For the longest time I was afraid of him, I saw him as a brute, not a man. I think he enjoyed pushing my limits and tormenting me," he rambled quietly while Kisara sat listening intently.

"Did he ever touch you or congratulate you on an accomplishment?" she prodded gently. A deep silence filled the room briefly, but she could feel the change in tension with her inquiry.

"He never hugged me, but there were a few times I received accolades instead of admonishment." Immediately the doctor noticed a red flag and delicately tried to address it.

"You said he never hugged you, did he ever touch you in other ways?" The tension thickened again and Kaiba stuttered before taking several deep breaths. Naturally, he tried to avoid the question.

"That's not important." Kisara frowned and rocked in her chair. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to him as a distraction. Sometimes it took odd things to get people to talk. At first he scoffed at the offer. "Only idiots smoke, it's an expensive, disgusting, useless habit," he remarked. She pulled one out and threw the pack to the coffee table with a lighter. An ash tray already sat empty near the center. Rummaging around for another lighter in the desk Kisara lit the cigarette in an attempt to persuade him to take the distraction. Eventually curiosity caught the best of him and he lit one, coughing on the smoke that filtered through. He took a few small puffs.

"Did Gozaburo ever touch you?" she asked again. She ashed her cigarette and waved smoke away from her face. Kaiba grabbed the ashtray and set it in his lap, staring at the amber glass.

"I don't think touch is the right word," he offered quietly. Resting her hands on her bare knees she tugged at her black skirt to keep it in place.

"What word would you suggest?" The silence was almost deafening. Finally, she was making progress, albeit slowly, but he was opening up, a little bit at a time.

"Violate," he offered. The smoke drifted up in spirals and circles, keeping the man's attention slightly diverted.

"How old were you when that occurred?" she interrogated gently, taking a puff of the cigarette.

"Started," he corrected cryptically. "and I was 12." Kisara closed her eyes and crushed out her cigarette. She hated that things like this happened. It disturbed her and made her hurt deeply.

"How long did it go on for?" she asked in a whisper.

"Until the end...too long," his voice was so quiet she could barely hear him. The woman didn't want to push him any further, the session was nearing an end and she didn't want to overload him.

"I"m going to recommend a book for you-" she began, but was abruptly cut off by the young CEO.

"I won't read it," he protested. Kisara rolled her eyes and feigned a smile. She had forgotten how stubborn he really was.

"Fair enough. I should have seen that coming. Have you ever kept a journal?" she tried instead. Kaiba bit his lip and blushed. He considered it an embarrassing secret.

"Yes." His answer was curt and stammered. Kisara smiled with re-assurance, and opened the blinds slightly so they could see each other.

"How long have you kept one? Would you mind if I read them?" Her questions frustrated the man. What interest did she have in those? He thought it was stupid, and couldn't justify why he had to write down his daily thoughts and mishaps, he just had too.

"Since I was adopted...I suppose. I don't know why you'd want to," he answered, mildly trying to insult her. Instead she smiled and stood up. Kaiba couldn't help but stare at her long legs in her knee length skirt and black heels. It looked so flawless on her. Reaching over she grabbed a card and wrote down his next appointment.

"You'd be amazed at what you can learn about a person just from their handwriting," she offered, handing him the card, which he took reluctantly. Seto refused to meet her gaze and put the card in his wallet.

"What does yours say about you?" he asked, turning the tables. With a genuine smile she sat on the arm of the couch and turned to him.

"It says I'm logical, neat, precise. But, it also reflects my mood, If I'm angry I write harder, sad my letters shift, when I'm happy my letters look bouncy, when I'm focused my handwriting is thicker, more elegant and when I'm distracted it's all over the place, but this varies from person to person," she explained while Kaiba discreetly checked her out. Her skin was milky white like her hair and she was lithe and curvy, well proportioned.

"Interesting," he lied. He really didn't care, his mind was on something else already.

"So I'll see you next week," she declared, walking over to the door. Kaiba stood up and nodded in agreement before he left. He couldn't believe what he had divulged.

Obviously, he reasoned, he wouldn't be going back.

A/N Posted and finished by request! I have absolutely NO ideas where to go with this from here or what to do next. I've got some very basic ground work laid here and nothing else. Ideas are welcomed and encouraged! Please help me out with this and give me a direction to take this!

Like with the other story No Reviews No new chapter- especially because I'm stonewalled with this one.

Thanks for requesting this, I hope you enjoyed it!

I know the cigarette thing was a bit derpy but I was grasping at straws and it was the best I could do, I might edit it later.

See you at the end of the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Black Rain 2.

Preliminary note: I know this took forever but this story was meant to be a round robin, however the other author backed out after two sentences. Her words are bolded.

**Kaiba wasnt going back to therapy. **It was beginning to chew at him, and gnaw at his brain, making the young man incredibly nervous and distracted.** He hated it and saw no point in continuing further. Already he had told one of his most telling secrets. **What Gozaburo had done to him had remained secret for so long, a burden he had to carry, a weight that pulled at his soul and crawled in the depths of his mind. Nightmares reminded him of the abuse, as did scars. There was a reason he dressed the way he did, Seto didn't want to explain the reminders to nosy people. The time of his appointment came and went as he focused on paperwork, financial budgets and payroll for his employees. A few hours after his appointment Kisara barged in with her briefcase and a stern, annoyed look on her face. Throwing the bag to the sofa she huffed at her client.

"Kaiba you can not miss court ordained therapy, they will throw you in jail, regardless of your affluence." Her words were almost venomous, and her chest heaved in frustration underneath the blue button down she wore. It was buttoned low enough to expose the top of her moderate cleavage, and in the center on a silver chain sat a diamond studded cross.

"It must have slipped my mind, I have more important things to deal with than your appointment," he snapped before returning his attention to his computer. The young woman crossed her arms over her chest, her light blue eyes glaring at the man from behind her horn rimmed glasses. With a heavy sigh she uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips while Seto remained enchanted by his computer.

"Well, since I'm here now. We'll do the session right in your office today," she remarked, her voice laced with annoyance. Pulling himself away from his work, he gazed over at her taking in her anger with a smirk. The man folded his hands beneath his chin.

"I'm busy," he replied simply. His fingers clicked against the keyboard while Kisara dropped to the sofa with a scoff. She crossed her long pale legs and folded her hands around her knee.

"Ok. We can either do the session here, or I can call the judge and you can finish your work in the penitentiary," she spat venomously. With a grumble Kaiba pulled himself away from the computer and roughly closed the blinds. The room was cast in shadows, rays of light peaked through the corners of the windows where the curtains fell short. The computer monitor emanated a soft blue light that highlighted his face. Sternly, he turned it off and sat back in his chair, reluctant and stubborn.

"You have my attention, so what do I need to do this week? Relive the past? Or perhaps you'll start me on drug therapy since Im such a difficult patient," he taunted, knowing she was scowling in the dark. He kicked his feet up on the desk, resting them where the varnish had worn away. He was not in the mood to have his head shrunk. He'd prefer not to do it at all, but one employee had pressed charges after Kaiba lost his temper and threatened to kill him before grabbing him by the collar. The court mandated 20 sessions of therapy or six months in prison, and he couldn't look after Mokuba in prison.

"Why are you such a difficult patient Seto?" she inquired instead of justifying his vapid remark. He chuckled in the shadows while Kisara pulled a notebook and pen from her bag.

"Because I don't believe in this nonsense. You can't help me, no one can help me. Only I can help myself. You can't undo my trauma, and forcing me to confess it only makes me relive it, and provides nothing beneficial. It's unnecessary and ridiculous, and I refuse to let you torment me with my past," he barked roughly, grateful she couldn't see his face.

"Believe it or not, it's beneficial in teaching me how to help you in the best way. Despite your reluctance, I can help you, but you have to let me,"she said. Her voice was smooth, and calm. She tilted her head and waited for a snarky, defensive reply from her patient.

"What makes you think that you can help me? Can you make all my problems and trauma disappear? Are you going to play Mommy to Mokuba and pack his lunch everyday?" he sneered. He tossed a stressball back and forth in his hands. She wasn't going to get into his head this time, he wasn't going to let her. Kisara flicked a lighter in the darkness illuminating her face in a flickering yellow glow.

"If you want a mother for Mokuba then why haven't you married or found one?" she quipped back, killing the lighter. Seto growled in annoyance, dropping his feet back to the floor and spinning around in the chair. Casually, he looked through the blinds at the traffic below for a distraction. There was an easy way out and he would take it.

"I have high standards," he declared. Moving away from the blinds he idly began to straighten paperwork on his desk, a bead of sweat forming at his brow. Intense tension filled the air, engulfing the young man, making him writhe from the inside out.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there? A deeper reason? One that transcends time perhaps?" she prodded. Confusion spread across Kaiba's face, his brow furrowed befuddled. Was she hinting at what he thought she was? It seemed like the reincarnation garbage followed him everywhere.

"What are you talking about?" he spat back. Sweat ran down the side of his face, his pulse quickened and his muscles tensed. Not this, not again. Kisara took a deep breath, her eyes filled with fire.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," she snapped curtly. Adrenaline plowed through his veins. Again, she had backed him into a corner and this time, she was digging deeper than she ever had. He hated it, hated her tactics and her perseverance but, he didn't hate her. Kaiba didn't exactly like her either, but he tolerated her because he knew he had too, just like how he had to tolerate so many others that he didn't care to interact with. A long silence, was about to turn into a long session.

A/N: I know this chapter took forever but I was preoccupied with Broken Velvet. Now that it's finished, I'll be starting other projects but wanted to squeeze out one more chapter before I start. I'll update this periodically, but it's not a priority right now, which sucks because I left you with a cliffhanger. I'm not making any update promises because I don't know when I'll be able to come back to this. I had wanted this to be a round robin, so if you would like to write the next chapter, contact me. Aside from simultaneously working on two novels, I'll be involved in a round robin called "Ultraviolet Roses" so I'll be pretty busy for the next few months. We'll see what happens. Thank you for all the reviews and support. Read and Review and I'll see you at the end of the next chapter. XOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Black Rain 3

The silence intensified between the two. Kisara's hands were on the edge of his mahogany desk, and she was leaning over, causing the cross around her neck to sway and spin, catching the slivers of light that entered the room. Refracting against the shadows light danced with rainbows that bounced around the room. Shining into his eyes, Kaiba squinted before roughly grabbing the cross and pulling it off, snapping the thin chain. Instinctively, her hand went to her throat, violated by his rude interaction, and left speechless. Apathetically, he turned his palm up and opened his hand for her to take her jewelry. Snatching it from his hand, she leaned over again, glaring into his dark blue eyes.

"You are an asshole," she spat. He laughed at her, guffawing at the fury that had sparked behind those smooth blue eyes.

"How professional of you. Do you always become hostile with your patients?" he asked. She huffed angrily, placing the broken necklace in her pocket before she roughly opened the blinds, flooding the room with sunlight. Striding around the desk she picked up her purse and dug through it.

"Only when they're destructive, like you are. I know you're trying to distract me from what I asked. Distractions won't work, Seto. I know you like to play games but knock it off. I'm getting sick of this," she snapped. Pulling out a glamorous sequined tin, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Why are you so defiant, why are you so easy to deny what you can't touch?" she continued. Clenching his jaw he stared at the cigarette that dangled from her pale fingers.

"You can't smoke in here," he stated firmly. She rolled her eyes and puffed defiantly, blowing out a plume of smoke. Glaring at each other, like life long rivals, Kaiba stood his ground firmly.

"Stop changing topics," she redirected, ashing into a potted plant. Growling with anger at her blatant disrespect forced the man reel back, preparing for an argument. Before he could speak, she continued. "Don't start with me until after you've answered what I've already asked," she berated, taking another puff and ashing into the plant again. Crossing her arms, she paced the room, his ice cold eyes following her. "So why haven't you taken a wife? And I want the real reason, not some half cocked bullshit." Carefully, he thought out his reply, watching her stride around the room with a train of smoke wafting around her. The smell assaulted his senses offensively.

"You already know why. Don't you? Why don't you tell me what it is you're baiting me to say," he growled. Furiously, she crushed her cigarette between her fingers. He wasn't making progress, why wouldn't he admit to what had been?

"That's not an answer. Try again," she remarked. Her sweet voice was low, and gruff. The tension in the room had increased but he refused to let her see him sweat. Huffing with fury he spun his chair around and gazed out the window.

"Get out," he hissed. Folding his hands under his chin he closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind. He didn't understand how she was able to get him so worked up.

"No." Slowly he turned around, his face laden with astonishment. Did she really just tell him no? Pouting with defiance she stared him down, an expression he found comical.

"Did you just tell me no?" he asked in a deep angered growl. She scoffed and leaned over the desk again.

"Yes, I did. I'm not leaving until you make some progress, until you admit the reason why you're still alone, the true reason. Then, I'll gladly leave," she stated, removing her glasses. Nervously, she tapped them against her chin. The only problem was, his real reason was not the one that she wanted to hear. She wanted him to open up about the past life he didn't believe in, instead he floored her by delivering the foundation of his issues.

"Loneliness is a constant. You are born alone, and you die alone. Only weak people open themselves up to companionship out of fear. Why would I open myself up for failure? Why would I allow someone the opportunity to change who I am because they're afraid of dying alone? The reality is I would still be alone even if I had someone because that's how life is. Companionship is a facade, an illusion created by the ideal that love exists. Nothing can transcend time, not hate, not fear and certainly not a love that never existed." Patiently, he watched her, waiting to gauge her reaction. Kisara hid her emotions, the hurt that welled inside her soul and threatened to break her down.

"That's sad," she commented. "You've built up so many defenses that you refuse to see things from other perspectives. You're completely rooted in your own ignorance." Pulling a leather bound book from her bag, she made a few notes and wrote down his next appointment. "If you're not at my office by two, I'll be here by three," she warned, slipping the card onto his desk. Kaiba stared at it vacantly, noting the girlish swirls in her hand writing. Desperately, he tried to remember back to what she had said about hand writing. When Kaiba looked up she was gone, and all that remained was the stagnant smell of cigarette smoke that lingered in the air.

A/N: Ok, before I forget. Don't ever ash into someone's plants. It's really rude, and if they're silk they can go up in flames (I watched my friends little sister do it,) This story seems to have been getting quite a bit of traffic and questions on tumblr (michellekellyff) and that kind of kept me going. I seem to write a fanfic chapter after every few chapters of RTC. I loved all your questions and feedback. It really does mean a lot.

I tried to get this done quickly since I left you on a cliffhanger, but I kind of failed with that. Luckily, a few fans kept pestering me, and I finally got a wind of inspiration. (and then I lost it all with a computer crash, and managed to recover most of it) For those of you that commented about Kisara's cross it is symbolic. One person nailed it based on that one sentence last chapter- except they were anon so I don't know who they are! With that it mind there's a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter in the beginning in case you want to re read. I'm going to try to update this story twice a month but no promises. If you notice it's been a while, feel free to pester me about it.

Is it time for smut yet? Let me know.

I seriously can't believe how many people are following this story already and talking about it. It makes me all warm and fuzzy...or maybe it was the beer...Anywho I'm going to stop my rambles here and I'll see you at the next of the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Rain 4.

Seto barely made his next appointment, he strolled in to find Kisara smoking at her desk, reading something in her lap.

"What happened to your receptionist?" he asked making his presence known. Looking up with a startle, she stumbled over her answer, regaining her bearings.

"Uh, she quit. I really didn't need her anyway," she remarked, taking a drag. Kaiba leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms with a mischievous smirk.

"She probably couldn't stand the smell of that cigarette smoke," he mocked. She rolled her eyes and blew a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling.

"Wrong. She smoked too. Now sit down Seto," she instructed. "And close the door, you're letting the smoke out," she teased back. Kicking the door shut, he sat down on the sofa and kicked his feet up on the cherry coffee table. Shoving the cigarette into the ashtray he noticed that the cross had returned to it's place on her neck, albeit on a thicker, braided silver chain.

"So why did she quit then?" he asked, eager to point out her flaws.

"You can't ask that. Information between an employer and employee is confidential, you should know that," she scolded. Opening one of her desk drawers she pulled out a fresh tablet and pen, throwing the carelessly onto the desk.

"No, it's illegal to reveal why an employee was terminated, not why they quit," he pointed out. Loophole or not, she wasn't going to tell him.

"Why do you care?" she retorted. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. She knew it would make him all kinds of uncomfortable.

"I don't."

"No, you don't. You just want to know so that you can use it against me. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Lighting flashed outside, and thunder caused Kisara to jump in her seat. Kaiba laughed at her before he closed the door and sat on the couch, crossing his long legs elegantly.

"I never said you were stupid," he defended unenthusiastically. The doctor tapped her pen, biting her lip in thought.

"Why do you insist on having sessions in the dark so I can't see your face?" she inquired. He rolled his eyes, finding the question stupid. With a deliberate, heavy sigh he looked at her, his royal blues locking against her cerulean eyes.

"I don't like being stared at and analyzed." He held her gaze until he knew she was uncomfortable, his eyes boring into her soul, invading her mind. "How do you like being stared at? Being battered by someone's intrusive eyes?" he remarked with a sly, devious grin. Finally, Kisara broke away from his gaze. Taking a deep breath, she scribbled down on her notepad.

"This isn't about me Seto, it's about you. However, I do agree with your statement. Many people cannot make eye contact with others, or feel invaded by it," she explained. Thunder rumbled loudly, causing Kisara to jump. Kaiba chuckled and kicked his legs up on the coffee table. Crossing his arms defiantly her mused in thought for a moment.

"Do my eyes invade you?" She sighed refusing to answer his question. Lightning lit up the sky, flashing through the room. A moment later heavy rain pounded against the windows, pouring from the heavens.

"Once again, this isn't about me, it's about you. Now are you going to be stubborn or will you let me start this session?" she barked. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sometimes he really hated her attitude.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," he mocked. Annoyed, she tapped her fingers against her desk before fishing around in a drawer for her pen.

"How did you sleep this week?" she asked, a bright flash shone through the window with a loud rumble. He shrugged apathetically.

"Fine, nothing special," he muttered, crossing his ankle over his knee. The rest of the hour Kisara found herself fighting him verbally for the smallest bits of information, per the usual with him. By the end she was mentally exhausted from having to spar with the man. She lit a cigarette the moment the door closed behind him, but a few moments later he returned.

"My car is flooded past the hood, and the parking lot is a lake. I can't leave," he growled. Instantly she clicked on the radio and turned on the news. The news caster spoke of flash flooding, downed power lines and Martial law going into effect, keeping people in their homes or workspace.

"Great, I'm stuck with you for at least tonight. Like spending an hour with you isn't enough I have to tolerate you overnight," she scoffed. Grabbing a cardigan off the back of the chair she slung it over her arm and ashed her cigarette. "I'm going home," she added. Kaiba laughed at her.

"You can't. Neither of us can leave," he remarked. She looked at him with dull blue eyes, puffing on the cigarette. Crushing it out she grabbed a binder pushed her chair in.

"I live upstairs,"she stated. Walking over to the side door she unlocked it and opened it to reveal a stairwell. Seto wrinkled his brow and followed behind her.

The apartment was painted stark white with black furniture and very little color, it seemed cold and sharp. Walking down the hall he gazed into her bedroom, painted purple with a green and purple bedspread. Bookshelves lined many of the walls, overflowing with books. "You can take the spare bedroom, it's the room off the kitchen. you'll have your own bathroom so you won't need to bother me. There's food in the fridge and cupboards and I'm sure you can figure the rest out," she informed him. The man nodded, taking in the rooms, the contrast in personality that was displayed in her home. It made him curious. It was at that point that he knew it was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: Sorry for the late and short chapter, but I've been making progress on my other two novels, it's going pretty well, plus I have been so incredibly busy it's been insane. Much love to all my reviewers and followers, you guys rock. I have some plans for the next few chapters, and I'm Forecasting smut around chapter 6. I'm also limiting this story to 10/12 or 15 chapters. We'll see how it goes. Keep up the love and I'll see you at the end of the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

BR-5

Kisara turned on the tv and sat at the desk with her files, quietly working. Seto had no interest in the television and stepped out on the balcony to watch the rain while he attempted to make phone calls. The phone lines were either down or jammed, only frustrating him further. Shoving the device in his pocket he sat in the chaise next to the ashtray and pondered what to make of the night.

After an hour of writing up her notes, Kisara stepped out to the balcony and lit a cigarette. Kaiba scoffed.

"I thought you smoked inside, it smells like it," he quipped. She shrugged and took a heavy drag, exhaling a large plume of smoke into the air.

"I do, just not all the time. I try to go outside a few times a day, it's healthy," she explained, ashing into a puddle that had gathered on the ledge.

"I'm pretty sure the smoking offsets that health benefit," he remarked in a snarky tone. She rolled her eyes and shrugged once more with a heavy sigh.

"I don't care. You are so grating, you know that? It's difficult to be around you," she snapped back. He raised an eyebrow at her curt outburst.

"You're not exactly Miss Sunshine either." She growled in annoyance, and flicked her half smoked cigarette over the balcony before storming back inside to finish her work.

Seto didn't quite understand what had just happened. After hanging outside for another hour, and watching the water rise another foot, he went inside. Kisara was smoking at her desk, entranced by her work. Curiously Kaiba checked out the fridge. It contained left over take out and hot dogs. How did she live like this? didn't she cook? The cupboards were sparse too, leaving the executive stupified.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked, voice clipped with annoyance. He scowled in return. Why did she have to be difficult?

"I'm looking for something to eat and all you have is take out and hot dogs," he stated with exasperation. She gave him a blank look and tapped her pen against her cherry wood desk.

"I don't really cook. Most of my food is ordered out or quick prep stuff. I can't afford a personal chef like you," she admitted. Scratching his head in thought, Seto cleaned the coffee pot and filled the reservoir. Putting the hot dogs in the carafe he ran the coffee pot with hot water, knowing it would cook them. Hearing the coffee pot percolate peaked Kisara's curiosity and she wandered into the kitchen expecting to find brewing coffee.

"Are you...Are you seriously making hot dogs in my coffee pot?" She inquired, dumbfounded. He leaned against the counter, lean arms folded over his chest with a satisfied smirk across normally stern face.

"It works. It's a pretty inventive way," he bragged, unable to admit he had caught Mokuba doing it years ago. She heaved a heavy sigh and ran her pale hand through her long white hair.

"It's made for coffee! Now it's going to taste like hot dogs for who knows how long!" she cried. He rolled his eyes at her dramatic exaggeration.

"I'll wash the damn coffee pot, it'll be fine. What's wrong with you?" He prodded. She shook her head, placing it in her hands.

"I'm tired, and I'm not used to people being in my space." She wandered off into the bathroom and shut the door, running the shower. By the time she finished, he had eaten half of the hot dogs and found her stash of cookies under the couch. Engrossed in some crime drama he paid little attention to her meandering. Eventually she flopped down next to him in a pair of white pajamas with blue penguins and a throw blanket. She was quiet, and he liked it that way. Seto wasn't one for idle, mindless conversation, and neither was Kisara. He heard the flick of a lighter and looked over to her. There were dark black bags under her eyes, and she looked exhausted, like she had just run a marathon.

"You should probably eat. You look sick," he offered stoically. He watched her bite her lip in thought before she got up and went to the kitchen. Returning with the left over hot dogs she put the plate on the coffee table, and slowly, unenthusiastically, ate two of them before curling back up on the couch and relighting her abandoned cigarette. Something drastic had changed her attitude, she wasn't barking insults or prodding his brain.

"What happened to you? Are you on drugs?" he poked. She laughed at his inquiry.

"No, I'm tired. I've had a long day and it's still raining and all I want is quiet so I can relax. There's a tv in the guest bedroom too," she offered, hoping he'd leave her some time to clear her mind.

"Is that you subtly telling me to go away?" he retorted, catching on quicker than she had expected.

"Please, at least for an hour or two. I need to clear my head, and I can't do that with you so close." Seto stood up and walked down the hall to the guest room. He threw his jacket on the bed and took off his belts and boots. The night had barely even begun, and it was going to be a long, intense journey.

A/N: I'm really, really sorry this took so long and I have nothing but excuses. I know this chapter is filler, but I'm planning on some smut in the next chapter so there's that. Much love to the reviewers, If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. I'm trying really hard to not let this fic fall to the wayside. I know this chapter is pretty lame, but I'm working on getting back in the groove. I need to polish up a bit.


	6. Chapter 6 (smut chapter)

Black Rain 6

It was just after midnight when Kisara showed up in the doorway with a small stack of clothes.

"I found some clothes for you to wear to bed, I gather leather pants aren't comfortable to sleep in," she announced, setting them on the dresser next to the tv.

"So are you done with your 'alone time'" he mocked. She scowled and lit a cigarette, much to his chagrin.

"You are one to talk Seto, you're the epitome of loneliness. Are you surprised I needed time away from you?" she spat back with a plume of smoke. He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"You know, most women have at least a cat, and you don't even have that and you're calling me lonely? Hello pot this is kettle and I have some news for you," he quipped back. Shifting her weight she crossed her arms over her chest, smoke wafting from the cigarette between her fingers.

"You are just so fucking insufferable, I like my alone time and I'm not the one craving companionship here," she remarked, annoyance laced in her voice. Kaiba placed his head in his hands and sighed. She was so obnoxious he wasn't sure if he hated it or liked it. Dragging a hand through his mousy brown hair he looked up with an evil glisten in his eye.

"Well maybe if someone fucked you once in a while you wouldn't be such a bitter bitch." He watched her chuckle and take another drag before she smashed the cigarette in an ashtray on the dresser.

"And are you offering?" she shot back. Seto was caught off guard, expecting a more volatile reply from her.

"If that's what it takes to shut you up," he answered with a smirk. Feeling he had the upper hand he watched her reaction. Kisara scoffed and put her hand on her hip defiantly. She was just as stubborn headed as he was.

"Like you even know what to do with me," she remarked offhandedly. The blow to his pride hurt, he clenched his hands into fists, his blood boiling with anger and lust. He sprang from the bed and caught her in an embrace, pressing his lips to hers, hers tasted like peppermint. She didn't stop him, entangling her hand in his black shirt. Finally, he pulled away to breathe.

"You taste like a fucking ashtray," he admitted, she slapped him roughly, confusing him.

"Kiss me again," she ordered.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" he growled, his face stinging.

"Because you liked it, now kiss me before I do it again," she huffed. Kaiba realized he was in over his head, but there was no turning back at this point, so he kissed her again before carelessly shoving her onto the bed. Penguin pajamas and leather pants were abandoned as they pawed at each other relentlessly.

"Stop scratching me," he groaned pulling her hair, roughly. Kisara laughed, biting his lip with passionate fervor. Finally, he pinned her arms down and bit her in retaliation while she squirmed underneath him, squeaking delightfully. Skin pressed against skin as he dropped his hips against hers, burying his face against her soft, pale neck. Seto dragged his tongue across the soft curve of her clavicle while his hand ghosted over her chest.

"Stop teasing me!" she cried in a heavy pant. He smirked and licked the shell of her ear. Her delicate hands were wrapped around his lithe biceps tightly. Nipping her ear once more he shifted his weight against her.

"I'm teasing you? You've been teasing me this entire time," he panted. Kisara wrapped her fingers in his shaggy brown hair and pulled his head towards hers, her blue eyes, dark and glazed with lust and arousal.

"Stop playing games and fuck me before I lose interest," she whispered in a gravelly tone that made him grin. Kaiba pressed his lips against hers in an attempt to keep her quiet, then he took, earning a pleased moan from his partner. Breaking the kiss, he lingered before biting her lip, pacing his thrusts against her rocking hips. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him closer, embracing his heat and desire. Looking into her eyes held the same amount of passion and fervor as his belied, it was mesmerizing, and enchanting. They held each others gaze, the intensity building between them, stirring dormant parts of their souls. Strong, vibrant emotions flooded Seto, sending his mind reeling with blurs of images from the past. She dragged him out of his delusion, digging her nails into his biceps as she climaxed with a delighted squeal. His euphoria followed soon after, draining his energy and sapping his adrenaline. Overwhelmed with endorphins he laid down beside her and attempted to recall if he had ever had sex of the intensity before, it was a whole new caliber. It intrigued his interest and made him see Kisara in a different light. Sweaty and panting she caught her breath before grabbing the cigarettes from the pocket of her pajamas. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she lit one and laid back on the bed with a content smile. Soon her face dropped and she blew a cloud of smoke into the air before looking back to her partner with a deadpan look.

"I think you need to find a different therapist," She stated in a low solemn tone. The accomplished smirk contorted into horror, which he quickly attempted to mask, but he still felt the stinging blow inside his heart. It was a new feeling that he didn't understand, and he didn't like.

"Why, you owe me an explanation, Kisara," he remarked in a thick heavy tone. It was the same voice he used for business, and she heard the change. Her heart dropped, she bit her lip to keep from crying. This was heartbreaking for her, but finally, after a few deep breaths she spoke.

"I've never had to do this before Seto...

To be continued in chapter 7.

A/N: Smut and plot twist, no spoilers for the next chapter but it's going to be better than this hacked up piece of crap I've presented her. I'm really disappointed with how this chapter turned out, and I was drunk when I wrote it too, so it either means, I think it's crap and it's crap, or I think it's crap and it's actually half way decent and I'm drunk. I'm sorry for the spelling errors but I wanted to give you guys an update since you've been faithful to this story and waited so long for chapter 5. Thank thank thank thank Oli chan, Isis-Light, and anon for your reviews. You guys kept me going and it just warms my heart to see your feedback. We also just hit 2,000 views as well and that is totally rocking. Keep up the love and I'll keep on writing. Anyway I'm rambling. See you in the next chapter. Much love XOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

Black Rain 7.

"I've never had to do this before Seto...what we just did was unethical, I can't keep you as a patient. It'll be an impediment," she muttered in a sad, low tone. Kaiba rolled his eyes considering her words nonsense.

"A lot of things we just did were unethical but that doesn't mean shit. How can you be so quick to judge it as an impediment? Wouldn't you see it more as a gesture of trust? I know you're a pretty poor therapist, but I'm not starting over, you're stuck with me Kisara," he stated proudly. He enjoyed watching her discontent as he backed her into corners. Another drag, another plume of smoke and another thought passed.

"Explain why it's a gesture of trust," she demanded, ashing her smoke. Seto collapsed back on the pillow and ran his hand through his troublesome brown hair. He scowled at the demand and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Because I'm trusting you not to ruin my reputation, I'm trusting you with a secret and I'm trusting that you see this for what it is and nothing more. You should know its quite difficult to get into my bed," he remarked before he realized it had been her bed and he should have phrased himself better.

"They're going to take away my license," she murmured offhandedly. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at her worry. Were all women so dramatic?

"Nothing is going to happen as long as you keep quiet." he reiterated. She shook her head and crushed out her cigarette.

"I can't remain a neutral party in your therapy if we're having sex, it creates a bias and that won't help you Seto," she said tactfully.

"Only if you're stupid and invest your emotions in it. This wasn't about emotions, Kisara." She looked at him with a blank stare and took a deep breath.

"Then, what was it?" she asked. His blue eyes glinted with annoyance. He didn't want to deal with all the questions, he wanted to go to sleep.

"Nothing but physical interaction, physical want and desire," he answered. Rubbing his eyes he let out a fatigued yawn and waited for her response.

"So physical attraction played a part in what just happened?" she asked in the same voice she used for therapy. He grit his teeth, balling his fists angrily.

"Would you shut up! This is not a fucking therapy session. I swear I will go sleep outside if that's what it takes to get some quiet," he barked. She laughed at him, while his scowl deepened. Then she slapped him roughly.

"You don't yell at me in my own house. It's rude. Have some manners," she scolded. Dumbfounded and speechless he quickly tried to pull thoughts together to retaliate. Lightening struck outside and the wind intensified, reminding them of the drear that was happening outside.

"You threw manners out the window when you decided to use my back as a scratching post," he spat. His ego and pride stung worse than his cheek. She rolled her eyes and began to comb her long white hair with her hands.

"You liked it. Can you honestly look at me and tell you didn't?" she quipped. Pulling her hair over her shoulder she braided it loosely. Kaiba fumbled over his words, taking extra care to think thoroughly before he spoke. He felt like he needed to walk on eggshells.

"No, but that's beside the point. You do it again and I'm going to spank you and I spank harder than you slap," he bragged. Her pink lips shifted into a soft smile before she once again outwitted him.

"Now I'm looking forward to it, you should have just surprised me. Now, where's my clothes?" He pointed to the floor on the side of the bed. Fluidly she crawled out of bed, and when she bent over he leaned across and spanked her hard enough she lost her balance and landed on the floor in a pale, naked pile.

"What the hell?" He grinned with accomplishment and sat back proudly.

"You said you were looking forward to it, and that you would have rather been surprised. You pretty much asked for it when you bent over," he explained devilishly. She huffed and pouted, kicking on her pants and buttoning her shirt once more.

"Don't sleep too soundly, I just might shave your head in your sleep," she threatened. Kaiba chuckled and put his hands behind his head, glancing towards the tv.

"Oh be more creative Mokuba did that when I was 14, and when I was 15 he dyed it green. It took months to wash out," he stymied her little plan. She pouted once more, crossing her arms while over her chest while she thought up more empty threats.

"I'll tattoo my name on your ass," she announced. He laughed at her, changing the channel to a rerun of the news.

"Oh yeah, Like I wouldn't feel that," he remarked satirically. She smiled devilishly, her crystal blue eyes took on an impish mischievous look.

"Oh, I have way where you won't feel it," she purred before she turned around and left his room, closing the door softly. Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and leaned over to turn off the lamp, bathing the room in the glow from the tv.

"That bitch is crazy," he muttered to himself. She was crazy, and he liked it. He liked the witty way she bantered with him, her blunt way of getting to the point and a list of other things he preferred not to dwell on. Yawning once more he shut off the tv and listened to the storm outside. Rain pattered against the window, tree branches swayed and scratched the building with the wind and lightning lit up the sky with bright flashes and roaring booms. It was good sleeping weather, soothing. He briefly wondered how long he'd be stuck in her apartment before the storm subsided, then Seto drifted into a dreamless, deep sleep.

A/N: Ok, I promised I'd be updating more frequently so here's this. This is all I have planned for right now, I have no idea where to take this story next so any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated.

To the anon who checks for updates daily: I'm really really sorry it took me so long to update. I know what it's like to have a story that you're excited to read and I know how much it sucks when you have to wait 2 months for an update. I felt really bad and it guilted me into finishing this chapter a few days early. So there you go. Also, if it helps I will always update late at night (central standard U. S. time) updates will be between 9pm and 4am, since I only write at night. So the best thing would to be to check when you wake/ or before bed depending on where you are. This will not change either. I will not suddenly start posting in the morning or afternoon. Anyway moving on, thank you Isis-Light and Oliv-san and anon's for your reviews, favorites and follows. I really do appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you at the end of the next one. Keep on Reviewing. XOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8 Hot Dog Flavored Coffee

Black Rain 8

Rain was still pouring down when he awoke the next morning, but some of the flooding had receded, which meant the rain was slowing. Walking into the living room he found Kisara sitting on the couch with a coffee cup and cigarette, engulfed in the news. Pouring a cup of coffee he spit it out.

"This tastes like hot dogs," he cried, dumping the rest of the pot. Kisara snarked and ashed her smoke.

"That's what happens when you don't clean it out very well," she remarked as she watched him fill it with soap and hot water. "You use it, you clean it. I'm not your damn maid," she added, her gaze focused on the news channel.

"How are you drinking that?" he questioned, scrubbing the glass pot with a sponge vigorously. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm drinking tea," she muttered taking a drag. Rinsing the carafe Seto dried it with a towel and set to making fresh coffee, while his phone chirped inside his pocket. It was a text from Mokuba, asking where he was. Firing back almost instantly he explained how he got stuck at Kisara's office. A few minutes later the phone beeped again, and mokuba asked if he should send out a boat to retrieve his older brother. _No, it's fine. If I come home I'll just end up working. I'm where no one can really bother me. Besides she's fun to annoy once you get past the nasty smoke smell. _ He pressed send and poured a new cup of coffee while listening to the newscaster drone on about the weather and the reality of global warming.

"I noticed you didn't tattoo your name on my ass like you said you would," he commented, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. The coffee was hot and bitter with a hazlenut finish that he still hadn't decided if he liked or not.

"Invisible ink, mother fucker," She teased flatly, without a second thought. He scoffed and crossed his ankles.

"You're so crass. Isn't cursing a sign of a limited vocabulary? And you're a doctor? I thought at least you'd have better articulation," he teased back, waiting for her feathers to ruffle.

"So you're saying cursing is only part of a limited vocabulary? If my vocabulary didn't include cursing wouldn't it then be just as limited in addition to catering to social acceptance rather than individuality? Or are you just saying it because it's what you've been told? Have you ever actually thought of the contradictions that statement entails?" she retorted, exhaling a plume of smoke and smashing his cigarette in the blue and black ceramic ash tray that sat on the mahogany coffee table.

"Fine, it's still crass," he relented with frustration. It had been a long time since he was presented with an intellectual equal, and he was determined to challenge her as much as he could under the guise of mockery.

"Tell me why," she demanded. Tapping her fingers against her coffee mug she waited for a response, knowing she'd cornered him, and he'd be forced to either back down or make an effort to come up with a legitimate response.

"It's the meaning of the words that make them crude, and how you're using them so casually when they should be reserved for more serious situations," he defended. The sky was darkening again, shifting their focus to the window.

One by one rain droplets splashed down before the sky gave way to more pouring rain. Seto began to regret not having Mokuba send the boat when he had the chance. Lightening flashed the the power dimmed and cut out entirely. A lighter flicked a spot of light, as Kisara lit the candles on the coffee table and end table. It was the middle of the morning but the deceptive sky made it as dark as night. Rustling around in the kitchen Kisara returned with two flashlights and a book.

"Weather said storm should only last a few hours, then it'll clear up again," she stated, lighting another cigarette, while Kaiba sighed in annoyance. He stood up and turned on his flashlight, perusing the book shelves for something to read, to distract him from the storm and the smoke. Psychology and romance books didn't interest him, neither did true crime. He continued to search for a history book or a sci-fi novel, and wound up with some romantic sci-fi murder mystery that seemed to be the closest suited to his interests. Kisara saw his selection. "Don't read that. It's horrible," she admitted. With an eyeroll and a heavy sigh he tossed the book on the table and returned to the book case. "There's more books in my room," she offered.

"Are they more romance novels? Because I have no interest in those," he remarked. She stared at him blankly.

"Some of them. Mostly murder thrillers and true crime though," she explained. He shrugged and wandered down the hall to her room. Two more bookshelves lined the wall near the closet. Finally, he settled on another book that barely held his interest. Returning to his chair he opened it and began reading. Twenty five pages of suspense was all he could tolerate, it was almost as boring as reading spreadsheet reports. Giving up on page thirty three, he traded it for the book she didn't like. By page five, he was praying for the power to come back on. By page seven he stopped reading and just turned pages to keep up appearances. Eventually he tossed that book down in exasperation.

"Your books are awful. Is there anything better to do?" he complained. She looked up from her book with a smirk.

"Sure, lets play hide and go seek. You hide and I'll pretend I give enough of a damn to find you," she suggested. He scoffed.

"Even that's more entertaining this these books," he quipped. Marking her place she put her book down.

"Fine. Get the bottle of wine out of the fridge- it's probably already warm, and I'll find a deck of cards and we'll play strip poker," she relented. Getting up she opened a side table drawer and dug around.

"It's not even mid day and you want to start drinking?" he questioned. Closing the drawer she opened another and glared at him.

"You have any better ideas? We can't go anywhere for at least another two days. Who cares what time it is," she reasoned, pulling out a blue and red deck from the drawer. Seto set the wine bottle on the coffee table while she retrieved two stemless wine glasses. The bottle still held a chill, and condensation was beginning to dew on it's surface. Clearing the books and clutter off the table Kisara slid the candles to the side and opened the bottle of wine, filling both glasses. The morning was about to take off on a roller coaster of amusement filled with alcohol, nudity and gambling. Seto knew that this was one storm that he wouldn't easily forget.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, a lot has happened in the past few months and I don't want to spend 800 words explaining so lets just say Ive been busy. My updates are going to continue to be sporadic since i'm not prioritizing fanfiction at the moment. I'm finishing (finally, yay!) my fifth novella and writing a short story to accompany it. Hope you've all been well. Don't forget to review and I'll see you in the next chapter. You can follow me on tumblr michellekellyff. Much love 3 you guys. Hope you enjoyed the update!


	9. Chapter 9

BR 10

The deck of cards was left unopened on the table, strip poker didn't happen. Instead they sat and talked like actual adults having an actual conversation. The wine seemed to open a door into Seto's soul, and she was finally able to expose pieces of him she would never had uncovered in therapy. It was quiet otherwise, just the rain pattering the windows. It could have been worse. They still had power, for now but neither of them knew how long that would last. Similarly, Seto was able to learn things about his therapist that he never would have discovered otherwise.

"We were young when dad died, Mokuba was only two...Mom didn't last long. She tried to hard to give us a good life. When Mokie was five, she hung herself with a belt in the bathroom. I was the one that found her hanging, swinging lifelessly, gray and cold. I'm grateful Mokuba didn't see it," he mumbled, clutching the glass tightly. Kisara ran a hand through her long hair, gazing at him sympathetically.

"You have a very close bond with your brother don't you?" she observed, taking a drink from her third glass. She knew how to hold her liquor and while her intoxication rose, her handle on it didn't change. Kaiba sighed, staring into the red liquid in his glass. He felt dulled by the wine, beaten down but she had him so enchanted, she could have told him to jump and he would have.

"Yes. we're not as close as we used to be though, hes been drifting away as he gets older," he morosely confessed, taking a large drink of the sweet red wine. She could see how much it bothered him that Mokuba wasn't as close and wished she could remedy his problem with just her thoughts.

"Why does that upset you?"she dared to ask. He grunted, shifting in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and responded.

"I work a lot, I don't have friends...Mokuba is the only one. He's been with me so long, and I...I...Love him so much, I just...I just want him to be my brother and best friend," he admitted begrudgingly. Kisara finished her glass and poured another, topping off Kaiba's glass as well before she nestled back into her spot on the couch. The lights were dim and the tv was muted, it was the early afternoon but felt like night. It threw off Seto's body clock and made him more vulnerable.

"You're going to hate what I'm about to say, Seto, but you need to talk to him, tell him this. Let him know how much he means to you," she suggested. He growled in response, downing half of his glass. His head felt heavy and his brain was spinning in circle. He watched her delicate pale hands light a cigarette. Bluish gray smoke wafted in circles and spiral above her, she exhaled a large plume of smoke and took another drink. Kaiba had reached the point of intoxication where he was about to drop secrets he had kept to himself, information he had hidden away in the recesses of his mind.

"Maybe I should practice with you," he said with a slight slur. Kisara emptied the bottle of wine into her glass with the realization that he had had enough. Still, the words caught her off guard.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, taking a large drink and drag. A rosy blush filled his cheeks and he didn't know why. Looking down he fiddled with his glass for a long moment before he let out another heavy sigh.

"Maybe I should tell you how much you mean to me so I can tell Mokuba too," he explained, his eyes lidded and face as blank as a fresh sheet of rosy pink paper. Kisara knew he needed some coffee to sober up, but she wanted to dig deeper into who he was first.

"I mean something to you?" she stuttered out, ashing into the dragon ashtray on her knee. He shuffled his feet, crossing one leg over the other. Setting down his wine glass he folded his hands, his fingers twitching nervously.

"Yeah...you do...I mean, I hate seeing you. I hate our sessions, but I do think they help me, and the last day that I've been trapped here has shown me other pieces of who you are, and for some reason I like it. I don't know why. I hate most people and their mannerism irritate me, but you...I find your quirks, your smoking, drinking, reading habits, your crude language...I find them all endearing, and I hate myself for being able to do that. There's something...something about you I can't get past that makes me like you," he explained, staring at his feet. Kisara's heart melted. She couldn't believe the words he just said. She took another drink, and a final drag before snuffing out her cigarette. Tapping her fingers against her knee, she contemplated her words and actions very carefully. With a deep breath she stood up and strode over to him, settling herself in his lap. Her slender hand breezed through his mousy brown hair delicately.

"There's a reason, Seto, we've known each other before. We're both old souls looking for comfort in one another," she whispered, inches from her ear. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, while his other hand rested on her thigh.

"Deep down I know what you're saying is true, but I just can't believe it," he quietly mumbled back. He didn't want to use words anymore, and pressed his lips to her gently. Her hands cradled his face while she reciprocated his kiss. His hand slid from her waist to under her shirt and up her bare back. Her skin was so soft and smooth, then he felt it, a scar over her right shoulder. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to feel her, to touch her, to embrace her. Kisara shifted forward, her leg unintentionally rubbed against his thigh in a way that aroused him. He pulled her closer, his hand lost in her silvery white waves of hair. His hips thrusted against her and she squealed with delight, before standing up and grabbing his hand. Leading him into her bedroom, she pushed him on the bed. At that moment, a furry gray and white cat decided to walk over Seto's chest on it's way to the end of the bed.

"You have a CAT?" he shouted. She grabbed said cat and put him outside the room before closing the door.

"Yeah, you didn't think the food and water dish in the kitchen was for me did you?" she giggled, pulling off her shirt, revealing her naked, braless torso. She straddled him, her long hair gently resting on his chest.

"What food dish?" he muttered, staring into her crystal blue eyes. There, he saw what she was talking about. He saw the age of her soul, and the lived she once lived before, the one she sacrificed for him so long ago, and when he sobered up he would brush it off as a drunk delusion. Some things never changed.

A/N: I am really sorry that I haven't updated in over a year. My health has been really bad lately. I mean so bad that I've had to file for disability, which usually takes years, but my case has been marked as 'critical' and expedited because my health is so bad. I've got so many compounding issues that I can barely function anymore. I've spent so many days in the emergency room, doctors appointments and therapy it's really ridiculous and depressing. So there's my excuse for not updating. With all this happening I've only been able to write a few chapters for my novel which sucks. So I hope you all have been well. Remember to follow me on tumblr for updates at Please, please, please read and review. I could really use the love right now! Take care much love! XOXO MK


End file.
